


Just Us

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: HasturxLigur fluffy, happy short dream with them gave me happy fluffy fluffy to write about ~<3Also a request made by @mag-got-husbands (Tumblr) to have (Ligur calms down Hastur after a panic attack or something of that nature)





	Just Us

It didn't take him long Falling alone to end up with someone literally crashing from the Heavens above smack into him.

He hasn't been a very good Angel from the start and wondered WHY he was even created if She was just going to Fall him in the end?

However… He hadn't expected the one who crash landed upon him to Fall too!

The Fallen Angel upon him as he looked backwards, was none other than the dark skinned Angel whose wings many said in the right light, shone like a crows many brilliant colors.

There was that same deep rumbling voice even as he found he'd landed upon something soft and said worriedly, getting up, helping him back upright, "Oi.. Sorry for that, °°°°••••" The look both gave said it all. His Angelic name had been stripped, no one would ever be able to call him such or refer to him as such ever again.

"Well, how's… Sorry... How's about you be named, Hastur?"

The thin white Demon who's eyes now black as pitch looked at the other and blinked.

The dark skinned Demon beamed and offered, "It means 'The Unspeakable One, Him Who Is Not to be Named' it just sounds like you! Super mysterious and kinda lurking in the shadows like!"

The newly named Demon Hastur gave a toothy smile and nodded, "Hastur? Sounds good to me, its Ligur still, yes, I just spoke it-" He stated and the dark skinned Demon gave a small shrug, a look of apology only to gain a chuckle from Hastur who's thin chest puffed up proudly as he proclaimed, "Hastur and Ligur! Sounds pretty damn fitting if you ask me!"

Ligur beamed a splitting face smile and rumbled back, wings out and proud, "Demons in Crime!" That's when Hastur noticed it, his wings-In Falling, they were stripped of many things, wings, once so beautiful, were one of them.

Ligurs, were full and healthy, not a singed feather or split primary!

Ligur saw the confusion on the others face and looked backwards and said quickly, "Ohh.. Ya.. I-I landed on you! Ya, you.. Broke my fall-"

Hastur lifted his singed and tattered wings, then to Ligurs before turning to one of his wings saying, fixing a few as he spoke, unaware of Ligur and his ideas, "Maybe cause you really didn't piss Her off, maybe She left yours alon-"

A disgusting crack silenced Hasturs words, his head snapping towards Ligur who held in the screams of agony as he, bare handed, broke his wings, ruining them to uselessness, sinew and bone jutting out, squishy noises verbrated where they'd landed in their Falling as he worked. Feathers in bunches torn from his once beautiful wings.

"LIGUR, BLOODY HELL, STOP!" Hastur screamed, reaching for the dark skinned Demon as he went for the other swiftly and tore off a piece at the end of his wing before Hastur could reach him, blood followed as an important hollow bone followed feathers and blood spinning as he flung it into the darkness away from the now bawling Fallen Angel.

"LIGUR, WHAT… WHAT THE HELL?" Hasturs scream of pain followed the vast emptiness till it was lost like the others wings.

"M..ine d..din't…" He tried, feeling sick as he spoke, leaning upon Hastur.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT, SHEEEE TAKES THEM!!! SHE TAKES THEM WHEN YOU FALL!!!"

Ligur gave him a soft smile, eyes bewitching in that strange way up at him as he whispered, bleeding, shaking, "Guess'n I was different?"

Hastur tried his best, crying as he couldn't even miracle a single feather back upon the end of one wing, an effort made to even put those feathers by his feet back upon the bald bloody patches only to watch them rain back down resulting in him biting his hand till it bled.

"Hee...y, stop yo..yourself too!" Ligur huffed, watching three Hasturs bite ever harder into his hand as more feathers fluttered to the dark floor around them.

"Y..you blasted ass… You JUMPED, FOLLOWED!!" He screeched, dancing around the tiring dark skinned Demon, tears huge, hand now a bloody mess.

Ligur did not answer right away, instead, before passing out, he reached for Hastur and breathed, "Heey, heey, Hastur.. Haaastur-"

Haatur felt a pull upon him out of nowhere and heard screaming, was his screams from before reaching them?

The pull took complete control and suddenly, he was waking in his office down in Hell, Ligur, who'd been reading with him on his lap before, now lay over top him, panic in his dark green eyes, hands holding his away from his mouth, a mouth he tasted iron and flesh within.

The screams had been his, he had started to scream like a banshee when his dream went South. Ligur had lulled him to sleep, rubbing his scalp as he read, Hastur himself feeling off the whole day had welcomed such contact and fell to sleep easily.

"You were dreaming, Hast-" Ligur whispered as the other panted, shaking, looking around, black as pitch eyes HUGE and yet saw nothing.

Ligur held the other close, rocking him as the lanky white skinned Demon mumbled nonsense and curses. He did not stop for a good two hours, but Ligur was there, he was there, he was there-

"You Jumped… You l.. You Followed me-" Ligur heard and held the other closer, nose into his partners neck, voice unneeded as Hastur already knew, clutching him back, face hidden within his strong chest.

If an Angel hadn't done wrong, before rules had been set, when Hastur Fell, Ligur just Followed.

In defense, to prove himself to Hastur that he wouldn't choose to return, that he'd chosen HASTUR over GOD HERSELF, he mutilated his wings, something Angels would forever feel, something Hastur would forever feel, clutching the damned idiot who'd Followed him to Hell-Why-Why had he Followed Hastur-For Demons it was a silly thing, loooove, but for Ligur, who kissed the others forehead before they pressed his to theirs and stared at each other deeply, for Ligur, it was because no one compared to Hastur in his eyes, his ever bewitching eyes.

An Angel, doomed to Fall from the start, one who knew and did not care and did things his way to the end, Ligur had Fallen before Hastur, and willingly Followed when the time came.

Because to Ligur, if it had to be just them, that's how it would be~


End file.
